Rebellion
by wonderrss
Summary: In which, Ally decides to be a bit rebellious and meets a handsome cop while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! so if i can figure out how i can upload this, this is my first fanfic! *crowd cheers* now, this is the one of many that i could actually complete without getting all ADHD like i always do. all that aside, i real really hope you guys enjoy! also, let me know if you want me to make this a two-shot or just continue this story, because i don't know if i want to keep it as a oneshot. we'll see. also, one last thing, sorry if its kinda short! **

***DISCLAIMER* cursing and sexual thoughts, so, um, yeah.**

* * *

she felt the booze getting to her.

that's when she decided to leave.

post college parties were fun and all, but find yourself drunk in one, God forbid what crazy things you can find yourself involved with.

although she was only 21, ally learned that the hard way.

over the loud music and vast crowds of people, it was insanely hard to find trish.

despite her curly locks of hair and hard-to-tune-out voice, trish was quite an easy one to decipher from a crowd.

well.

at least not today.

so ally figured her only possible choice was to drive.

she figured trash could hitch a ride with someone else.

although, that idea slightly worried her, because she had consumed a few drinks in the past few hours.

but, once again, it was the only option. she knew if she did eventually find trish, she'd be drunk off her ass.

and ally didn't know anyone else at this party.

with that, she made her way out the front door.

* * *

seat belt? check.

both hands on the wheel at the ten and two position? check.

ally took all the safety precautions she knew of just incase.

her hands were slightly shaking and her legs were a little wobbly.

not from the alcohol, though. (well, at least she hoped that wasn't so)

she was just a tiny bit nervous, that's all.

after all, trish had encouraged here to be a bit more on the "wild" side.

breezily cruising down the deserted road she thought that it would all be okay.

that made her relax a little bit.

she felt rebellious.

it was sort of a new thing to her.

then suddenly, when she thought that everything was under control, red and blue clouded her vision.

the sound of a siren blaring behind her, nearly had her jump out of her own skin.

she checked her rear view mirror and, shit.

shit, shit, shit.

driving comfortably behind her was a cop car, with a nice big logo of "Miami Police Dept." painted conveniently on the side.

she was in for trouble.

* * *

planted on the side of the empty road, she just waited for that cop car door to open and close, and for that cop to come strolling on down to her.

oh gosh.

what would her parents and family think?

they would probably want to disown her and –

"Miss?"

she turned her head toward the open window beside her and, sweet baby Jesus.

standing there was– was–

probably one of the most attractive guys she's ever seen.

she expected some rude and miserable cop to pull her over.

but oh dear lord. this one was quite the panty dropper.

"May i please see your license and registration?"

even his voice was sexy.

"Oh–uh, yes of course."

she shuffled around in her Hondas glove box and pulled out the handsome officers requests.

she forced her shaky hand to hand them over to him.

fuck, those hands.

they were so long and slender.

he definitely disciplined bad girls with those.

and oh did she need some discipline right about now.

he looked her in the eyes.

"You were, uh, driving pretty reckless back there dontcha think?"

she shivered.

"Oh, um, do you think so?"

"Why, yes, yes i do."

ohmyfuck.

was that tone–almost–suductive?!

"Well, I'm sorry," she glanced at his name tag, "officer Moon. I didn't realize."

he had a smirk on his face.

oops.

she was wet.

he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pad of rectangular pieces of paper and a pen.

oh shit.

was the hot cop giving her a ticket?

not quite a good first impression.

he ripped off one of the slips and handed it to her.

he scanned her seated body and said, "Just don't do it again."

after that, he simply walked away towards his police car, and drove away.

she was shocked for the most part.

as she was about to continue driving home she looked at the small piece of paper which bluntly stated, "call me." with a small amount of digits under it.

oh, did she feel great.

* * *

**so yup that was it. review if you want because that would be awesome and yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my goodness. thank you all for your amazing reviews! (i know there were only a few but this is my first fic, and seeing support like that really made my day) so anyways, i've decided to continue this story because of the lovely suggestions and feedback that i received. possibly a two-shot or three-shot? i'll decide. thanks again. :)**

***DISCLAIMER* still sexual stuff and cursing blah blah blah you get the point**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

sometimes being a cop treated Austin Moon real nicely

it had been a week since he ran into that girl.

now _that_, was one of those nice times.

why he was driving on a practically deserted road at 1:30 in the morning? he's not quite sure himself.

he sometimes does it just to clear his head, but that night, he felt sort of compelled to do so.

and that night, he had no intention of actually playing his part as a cop. he was exhausted.

but something, just _something_, in the back of his mind, made him pull over that little silver Honda.

he just expected it to be some drunken college kid.

but oh was he proved wrong.

he swiftly made his way out of his car and over to the silver one in front of him.

when he approached the window, he got a sight of brown and golden hair and a petite body.

college kid?

oops never mind.

she turned and looked at him after his repeated trials of asking, "Miss?"

her eyes were big and brown and fuck her pouty lips and ugh.

she looked about twenty-one? twenty-two?

although, this was no time for flirting.

he knew that this, (may he add gorgeous)_ woman, _was indeed driving pretty recklessly, but shit he couldn't arrest a fine piece of ass like hers.

damn he really wanted to see her ass now that he thought about it.

her license showed her name was Ally Dawson.

innocent girl with an innocent name.

hell yes.

after needless commentary of confronting her about her reckless driving he had gone mad.

it took everything in him to possibly not jump into her car and fuck her senseless in the back seat.

they just met.

that would be sort of impolite.

not quite a good first impression if he did so.

there was a hint of fear and lust in her big brown eyes all at once.

time to play bad cop?

yes indeed.

he pulled out the slips of tickets in his back pocket.

he acted like he didn't see her flinch at his actions.

this was a bad idea.

a bad, bad idea.

could he get fired for this?

whatever.

dez said he needed to be a bit more rebellious.

being a cop sorta kinda made you feel obligated to follow the rules all the time.

not today.

he handed the slip over to her with a stern, "don't do it again," and walked back to his car.

he slumped in the driver seat and put the key into the ignition.

what in the _fuck_ did he just do?!

welp.

he just hoped she'd call him back.

* * *

it had been about three days since she received that interesting ticket from that cop.

she was nervous.

she didn't know what to do.

should she tell trish?

her mom?

or should she just grow a pair and call him?

ugh.

she was frustrated.

she was Ally Dawson. not just Ally Dawson but _the Ally Dawson, _who was a straight "A" student, a supposed virgin since birth (oh but trust her, she was no virgin).

things like a cop pulling her over and giving her his number do not, she repeats, _do not_, happen often.

or at all, really.

this was new to her.

before she could debate any longer she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

the ringing echoed through her head.

the constant sequence of, oh God, oh God, oh God, did also.

A masculine voice picked up the phone, "Hello?"

she wanted to crawl up into a fetal position and _die_.

she gulped.

"Oh, um, hi. This is Ally Dawson, y'know the girl you kinda pulled over and gave your number to?"

what was she saying?!

he laughed.

goodness his laugh.

"Yeah i remember, so uh, why'd ya call?"

what kind of question was that?!

'why'd she call'?!

"Um i called because i thought you wanted me to…i mean you wanted me to, right?"

he laughed again.

"Of course i did. Now, how would you like to meet me at Joe's Coffee House at 2:30?"

she almost cried.

"Oh my gosh, i'd love to!"

"Well, i'll see you then."

with that he hung up the phone and took her brain with it.

because after that, she lost her mind.

what was she going to wear?

was this a date?

wait, did she even _like_ coffee?!

she mentally face palmed and forced herself to stop rambling in her mind.

so she simply jumped up off her tan cushioned couch and made her way toward the shower.

* * *

she decided to go with natural makeup.

she did not want to look like a rodeo clown when she showed up to the date.

ugh that's the thing.

was it a date?

did he just want to be friends. she hoped that wasn't the case.

she took one last look at her outfit in the mirror.

she wore a short but cute mint green dress that nicely hugged her body and outlined her curves.

((she may or may not have been wearing that for him) she was)

she was just wearing a pair of silver flats today.

hopefully she didn't look too short.

she just wanted to stay comfortable and casual.

grabbing her phone and her purse, she made her way out the door.

* * *

he sat there in the small booth of the coffee shop, waiting for her.

his leg bounced up and down uneasily.

he imagined her looking so gorgeous and gah.

hopefully he didn't scare her when he asked her to meet him here.

he just really wanted to get to know (fuck) her because she was just so goddamn beautiful.

she was probably good in bed too.

as soon as more of his sexual thoughts started she walked through the door.

shit, fuck, fucking fuck.

she looked _stunning._

and…he was hard.

shit.

she sat down in the booth seat in front of him.

she smiled a great smile and said, "Hi."

he giggled and said, "Hi."

to his disbelief, they talked for quite a great while.

they totally forgot about the actual coffee.

well, not really.

they just both confessed that they really disliked coffee and _bam_ conversation.

so they were casually just sipping on their hot chocolates while talking and he felt great.

he never got to do this very often.

dez wasn't much of a normal person so their conversations were always, _eccentric_, if you must.

a variety of topics flew from their mouths.

Ally and him discussed music and movies and then more music.

turns out they both really loved music.

for the first time in a long while, he felt _good._

he felt _happy_.

he could get used to this.

* * *

**and that my dear friends was the second chapter to this lovely story. so i hope you enjoyed. i did indeed make this chapter longer. i hope i didn't get too carried away. let me know what you want to see! im seriously so confused on whether to make this a three-shot or to just keep it like this. possibly multi-chap? I DONT KNOW bahahaha so help me with your awesome suggestions! p.s. i am making this rated m, but i dunno about ****_serious _****smut. maybe just little things. thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys once again, you people are amazing! im so happy that ****_you're _****happy because im continuing this :) you all make me smile with your sweet reviews! so here we go with chapter three!**

**also, real quick, I'm sorry if people dislike my writing styles. i just ****_like_**** writing this way. ****I'm**** not illiterate or anything. but also i don't use mircrosoft to write, because i have a mac and I'm too lazy to download it. i will eventually tho. so once again sorry.**

***DISCLAIMER* cursing and sexual shtuuufff**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Well, i dunno trish, i think he's a really great guy."

there ally sat scrunched up on her comfy couch in her pajamas, describing austin to trish.

trish seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hell, ally, if a hot cop gave me his number, i'd think he was great too!"

ally laughed.

"Trish, im just saying, and he loves music!"

trish's tone was filled with sarcasm, "Yeah ally some people like music."

ally perked up a bit.

"No, no, no, trish, he even plays guitar," she slightly screamed of excitement, "and piano!"

trish scoffed at ally's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah ally, what about the sex?"

ally blushed and suddenly her throat ran dry.

"Wh– what do you mean?! All we did was go get some coff–"

"Ally, ally, ally," she made a bit of a tsk, tsk, noise, "so you're trying to tell me you received approximately _no_ action?"

ally curled into the couch a bit more.

"This was barely a date! I'm not gonna one-night-stand a hot cop!"

Trish was being skeptical.

"Oohhkay, Ally, whatever you say. Just go fuck em' before i do."

And then the line went dead.

allly sat there in shock for a few moments.

was trish suggesting her to have sex with austin?

sure austin was amazing, but she wouldn't _fuck_ him.

well of course she would but not _now_.

they were just getting to really know each other and hell she didn't even know if austin wanted her that way. but she hoped so.

she honestly did have an amazing time with him.

he was the perfect guy.

he was sweet, talented, and gorgeous.

ugh she thought she was absolutely ridiculous.

she had only _one_ "date" with him and she's acting like she's in love.

_pull yourself together, ally._

she mentally yelled at herself.

but she figured it would be okay to fall for him.

because…she sort of wanted to.

* * *

she awoke to a knock on the door.

she guessed she probably dozed of while thinking of austin.

huh, she was in deep.

oh and did she was him deep inside her.

however, she didn't want to get up.

then the knock grew louder.

with a grunt and unravelling of blankets, ally lugged herself toward her apartment door unwillingly.

she assumed that it was the rent collector.

she sighed as she opened the door, "Look, i said i'll have the money by–"

she assumed wrong.

standing in front of her was hot cop.

hot cop had a name. it was austin.

she flushed, "Oh my, oh– uh, hi?"

she was unsure of what to say, because she did _not _expect this surprise.

he looked at her and smiled that same bright smile, and she practically melted on the spot.

"Hey, sorry if i interrupted anything, but uh, i brought some food."

he promptly showed ally the two Chinese take out bags and admired them.

okay. _now_ she was in love.

"Goodness austin! You didn't have to–"

he cut her off.

"But i wanted to."

* * *

he had no idea what he was thinking.

all he knew is that he just wanted to see ally again, _needed_ to see ally again.

she was just so so so perfect.

and _damn._ her ass was indeed fine.

so he figured the perfect way to see her again was to bring her food.

she had told him her apartment complex.

all he needed to do was ask the security guy for the number.

so he did so. with two bags of Chinese take out.

i mean, the best way to a girls heart is through food, right?

* * *

they comfy-ed up on the couch together while they ate.

she had insisted they'd watch a movie but austin said he just wanted to talk.

ally was down for that.

in fact she was actually down for anything that involved _getting down._

after they finished their food she offered him some wine.

now that was some risky business because drunken mistakes were common.

and not just the _clumsy _types of mistakes.

y'know. sex.

and there went the tipsy topics.

"So," ally scooted up a bit as if she was really interested, "did you ever _shoot_ anyone with your gun?"

"Oh, you mean these guns," he extended his arms and flexed his muscles.

she giggled then swatted at his chest, "No silly."

he chuckled a bit too, "No in all seriousness i never have. It came close a few times, but nope, never have."

and that started the long continuation of them refilling their glasses, austin reciting all of his cop stories, and ally giggling whenever he made the _pew pew _noises as if he were shooting a real gun.

something felt so right.

but then suddenly it was quiet. as if they paused time for a moment.

ally looked up at him.

"Hey, Austin?"

he looked down at her, buzz in his eyes, "yeah?"

"Ya see i," she paused, "really, really like you."

she smiled.

then he smiled.

"Me too."

gosh he wanted to kiss her.

but what if she thought it was all some drunken mistake?

he muttered, "fuck it."

and just like that, he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER ****_AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._****i just didn't want it to be too much! but besides that i hope you enjoyed this chapter, because in the next i will surely fulfill your needs with smut. thanks for reading and reviewing by the way you are all so sweet! thanks for the suggestions and support :)**


End file.
